


So Glad You Could Come

by USS_Ichabbie



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Sex Doctor Tom Hiddleston, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USS_Ichabbie/pseuds/USS_Ichabbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica stood on a crowded train during Friday’s rush hour trying to remember the last time she’d been properly fucked...</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Glad You Could Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JayWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayWrites/gifts).



> Was having a difficult time with the Sleepy Hollow fic and decided to work on this one for a little while. It'll be a few chapters long as well! Smut coming soon! Enjoy!

Jessica stood on a crowded train during Friday’s rush hour trying to remember the last time she’d been properly fucked. She wanted to say three months ago, but it could easily have been five or six. Between school and two part time jobs it was amazing she was able to remember what she’d had for breakfast let alone anything else.

Regardless the actual number of months it had been, she’d been so unbearably horny all day that she could hardly function, but there was no time to do anything about it. Rather than heading home like most of her train mates, she was on her way to her second job, tending bar at some swanky affair with rich people who never tipped. 

She was positively buzzing with sexual energy. All of her clothes seemed tight and constricting. Her breasts felt enormous and the movement of the train made the fabric of her bra rub against her nipples causing them to stand at attention. She self-consciously checked down at her blouse and pulled her jacket together; positive her state of arousal was evident to everyone else around her. 

She was standing facing a row of seated passengers with an arm wrapped around a pole, occasionally looking out the window at whatever scenery wizzed by. Behind her a couple of teenagers had been sucking each other’s faces since they got on three stations ago and seemed completely unaware that they were bumping into her every few minutes. 

In an effort to stabilize herself she’d had to take an awkward wide stance that basically had her straddling one of the long legs of the man seated in front of her. Thankfully, he seemed too engrossed in his book to notice, comment or care.

She absentmindedly flipped through the music on her iPod. Finding no song in the list of over two hundred that fit her mood she finally got fed up and unwrapped her arm from the pole in order to tuck the device into her purse. The train unexpectedly jerked forward and the couple behind her bumped into her once again. 

This time, she didn’t have anything to hold onto and the impact sent her careening toward the passenger in front of her. Her bag dropped into his lap and both hands landed on the window behind him with a loud smack. 

An exasperated “Fuck!” escaped from her lips and she took a couple of deep breaths to recover from the shock. She heard a “Sorry, Ma’am” behind her; followed by a torrent of laughter from the teens and a few titters from the other passengers. 

"Um..." She heard a voice come from below her.

“Oh… God!” she gasped. She realized she was bent over the man, her breasts inches from his face with her arms above her on either side of his head. “Oh my God. I’m so sorry! I…” 

She was desperately trying to generate enough momentum to push herself back to a standing position, but only succeeded in falling directly onto the leg she’d been straddling before. 

From there it wasn’t that difficult to stand up, but she could feel her face flush with embarrassment. She tugged down the hem of her clingy thigh-length black skirt and attempted to regain a little bit of dignity.

The passenger spoke with a posh English accent. “Please. No need to apologize.” His eyes twinkled and he flashed her a gracious smile. “Why don’t you take my seat? I’m getting off in a few stops.” He closed his book and waited for her to squeeze to one side so he could stand.

“Thank you so much!” Jessica said as she took the seat.

“You are quite welcome.” He brought a hand to his chest and made as much of a bowing motion as could be managed in the crowded cab. Then he seemed distracted by something at her feet. “Oh, I think you dropped this.” The scent of expensive cologne wafted towards her as he bent down to pick up a piece of paper that had fallen on the floor. 

Their hands touched as she took it from him and they locked eyes for a second or two. She felt a jolt of energy travel between her legs, straight through the center of her. Her back arched involuntarily and she quickly tucked the paper into her purse while murmuring an embarrassed, “Thanks”.

Jessica had been so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn’t realized how handsome the stranger was before. Now she found herself stealing glances and noticing every detail. _“For later”_ , she thought with a smirk.

He was tall; well over six feet if she had to guess. Dark red hair was brushed away from his high forehead and hung in loose curls just long enough to dust the back collar of his shirt. Light colored lashes framed a pair of narrow-set eyes which were an otherworldly shade of blue. Smooth skin as white as marble, a nose best described as aquiline, high cheekbones and petulant lips surrounded by an expertly manicured beard that was a shade or two darker than what was on his head.

He wore a tight white dress shirt rolled to the elbows with a royal blue vest and a skinny black tie. Large hands. Very large strong hands with prominent veins and impossibly long fingers that were both elegant and masculine; crowned by a understated designer watch on his left wrist. 

She was just starting to admire his ass when the train slowed to a stop. Afraid she might have been staring for too long, she pretended to suddenly be incredibly interested in the emergency instructions on the wall as passengers left and several new ones stepped on.

A bit of motion from his direction caught her attention. The stop had given him the opportunity to change his position and he was now turned toward her, holding on to a high bar with one hand and reading his book with the other. The outline of his quite impressive cock was clearly visible through his slim cut dress pants. 

_“Ho-ly Shit!”_ She thought so loudly that for a second she wasn’t sure if she’d actually said it so others could hear. A quick look around calmed her fears. _“If he’s that big now… I wonder…”_

She closed her eyes and allowed herself to imagine hearing the sound of his belt unbuckling, of unzipping his pants with her teeth, of taking him into her mouth and feeling him grab her hair. She felt another jolt go through her. Another involuntary arch of her back, this time accompanied by a quiet moan. She opened her eyes with a start and was immediately thankful that the train was so incredibly loud.

She stood up straighter in her seat, pulled her bag close to her chest and laughed at herself. _“Maybe”_ she thought _“Maybe I should have just pretended I couldn’t get up for a little longer and gotten myself off by grinding on his leg!”_

“Ehehehehehe.” 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a chuckle that came from above her. The man turned the page of the book he was reading and laughed again before closing it and tucking it under his arm.

“Next stop… Transfer to Purple and Yellow Lines!” Blared over the loudspeakers.

The man nodded to her and made his way to the doors. She watched him walk down the steps and out of sight as the train slowly left the station.

She leaned back and closed her eyes. One more stop, then four more hours of work, then one more hour to travel back home and then finally she could collapse into bed. Maybe then she’d be lucky enough to have a nice dream about a tall stranger putting his long fingers to good use.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Jess? You coming with us for lunch?” A blonde head poked into her cubicle. “Big bad boss is out of the office today so everyone’s going for pizza.”

“Yeah Jen, I’ll be right there. Just have to find my security badge. You know how they are at the front desk.”

Jen rolled her eyes and groaned, then flashed a smile “OK, We’ll meet you in the lobby!” she said, bouncing away.

Jessica finally gave up carefully searching through her purse and dumped the contents on her desk. 

_Wallet, tampon, tampon, lipstick, keys, receipt that I’ve been looking for for ages (YES!), tissues, contact case, loose change and... security card!_

She threw the contents back in her purse, making yet another promise to herself to really organize it when she got home. She noticed a piece of paper in a front pocket she never used and pulled it out.

It was a business card with just three lines.

 

Doctor Tom  
555-450-9568

“I know what you need”


End file.
